Where Did the Time Go?
by bvbforever347
Summary: Rated T for blood, language, and character death. Pairings: DenNor, SuFIn, and a little bit of SuDen and NorIce, but it's just brotherly fluff.
1. Going Back

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys! This is a totally random story/idea that kind of just popped into my head. Anyways, It's going to be multi chaptered but each chapter will be told from a different characters point of view, and those characters are...The Nordics! So each chapter will be told from one of the Nordics points of view. The first chapter is most likely going to be from Denmark and Norway's point of view, then Iceland's, Sweden and Finland's, and maybe Sealand's. This first chapter is just providing some background information about what is happening in the world, so you aren't confused as we move through the next few chapters. This story will be taking place in World War III which the Nordics were unwillingly dragged into. YES THERE WILL BE CHARACTER DEATH, but I will not tell you who dies and who lives. You will just have to read to find out! Oh, and one more thing, each chapter may not be in the same time frame. For instance, one chapter may take place after the Nordics joined the war while another chapter could take place before that, so you will have to pay attention! Each chapter also may not have any connection to the previous one, so watch out for that as well! Hopefully, the background information below will help with those two problems. Alright, I'm going to let you go so you can start reading. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!**

**STORY START!**

* * *

_The five Nordic nations couldn't believe that it had been almost seven years since they were dragged into World War III. They didn't want to be a part of it, but what choice did they have? It was either join the rest of Europe and East Asia in the struggle against Africa, South Asia, and Southwest Asia (minus Turkey and Egypt) or be destroyed. It was a kill or be killed situation which the Nordics found they could not avoid._

* * *

_It was Nigeria that started the whole war, slowly dragging the rest of Africa and the south parts of Asia with him. No one was aware of the growing threat, not until America was brutally attacked by Nigeria himself along with Pakistan, Iran, Iraq, and Saudi Arabia. Later, Afghanistan, Syria, South Africa, Sudan, Algeria and Libya joined the onslaught of attacks. By that time however, England, France, Canada, Japan, China, Australia, and Spain where waiting for them and the oncoming threat was met with a force to be reckoned with. However, even with the extra help from the European countries, America was losing terribly against the surprise alliance, and soon all of Europe was enveloped in war and bloodshed._

_ Russia was the next to join the allegiance with America and was soon followed by Belarus, Ukraine, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, and Poland. With Russia added into the mix, America and his allies were sure it would be smooth sailing from then on, knowing full well how strong Russia's army was. They were proven wrong when the next attack was left with Nigeria's forces standing tall, and the 'Allied Powers', as America liked to call himself and his forces, beaten badly and left in the dust. _

_ In the following years, few countries were able to escape involvement in the bloodshed which included Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Austria, Belgium, the Netherlands, North Korea, and the Nordic countries. Switzerland had extended his borders to surround Austria, Belgium, and her brother (Liechtenstein was already inside these borders), therefore giving them the status 'neutral', making them 'safe zones' from the war raging around them. This enraged Denmark, wondering why Switzerland couldn't extend his borders just a little more to reach himself and his brothers. He was desperately doing everything in his power to keep his brothers safe but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't protect all of them. _

_ Iceland had been badgered by many different European countries and America himself to join their cause and was even attacked by America and England after he refused, but luckily Denmark and Norway were able to drive them off and save Iceland from enduring anymore needless pain. The next few months after that consisted of the Dane and Norwegian nursing their little brother back to health and making sure his wounds healed properly. Iceland was soon back on his feet, and scars were the only evidence that he was ever attacked in the first place. The Nordics thought that maybe the suffering was over, for them at least, and for awhile everything was peaceful for the family of six (Sealand included). No further attacks were carried out against them. _

_ Unfortunately, the peace was short lived and Sealand was forcefully taken from Sweden and Finland by Britain, Britain claiming they needed Sealand now that the enemy had taken to the sea and was attacking at new angles. Sweden and Finland fought hard to protect their son from falling into the Englishman's clutches, but in the end, the former empire was too much for them, and Sealand was gone. After losing their son, Finland was a wreck and locked himself up in his room, and Sweden refused to make so much as a sound. The loss of Peter struck Norway, Denmark and Iceland just as hard, all three not able to meet each other's eyes and not talking much at all. _

_ The one that changed the most, however, was Denmark and none of them liked this change. Before, the other Nordics, even Finland though he didn't say it out loud, thought the Dane was annoying and obnoxious. There were times they thought he didn't care much about them at all since he was always out drinking and partying with the rest of the 'Awesome Trio', but it was then, as they all sat at the dining table for dinner for the first time in what seemed like months, they realized how wrong they were. Denmark's usual bright blue eyes were dull and filled with a mix of negative emotions ranging from pain, to sadness, to anger and everything in between. Dark circles could be seen under his eyes signaling he had not been getting much sleep. His skin was an unhealthy shade of white, and his frame had grown bony from lack of nutrition. His head hung in shame, and when one of the others addressed him, he refused to meet their gaze, and his one word answers came out choked, filled with the same range of negative emotions his eyes held. _

_ When Norway tried to hold his hand under the table, hoping he would receive some kind of reaction from his lover, he was utterly shocked to find that Denmark wouldn't react to it at all. He squeezed his hand tighter but still, nothing. Norway stood and gently shook Denmark's shoulders, but the shaking quickly grew more rough and desperate when Denmark didn't respond. Norway yelled angrily at Denmark, screaming for him to snap out of it and only stopped when Sweden and Iceland forced the then crying Norwegian man away from the Dane. _

_ Denmark raised his head slowly and his eyes burned with a rage none of them have seen since they were Vikings. Denmark had made his decision, and the four nations in front of him where prepared to follow him anywhere, no matter what the cost may be. They were a family, and they were going to get through this together. For the sake of themselves...and Peter._

_ "We're going to war."_


	2. Denmark's Demise

The sounds of gunshots and of swords clashing between two or more armies is far enough away to barely reach the Danes ears as he lies limply on the cold, hard ground, his axe still clutched tightly in his hand. Which countries were clashing this time, he does not know or care, but is instead filled with relief that it isn't one of his brothers that is fighting to the death. His own army has retreated back to base camp not too long ago with Norway's after they pushed back Afghanistan and Syria's forces, and he can almost swear he heard someone say that Sweden and Finland have won their battle against Niger and India. He smiles slightly as he remembers hearing Norway softly whisper into his ear in the midst of the battle that Iceland is resting back at camp, safe and alive after a victory of his own against a country he doesn't even bother to remember the name of. His mind trails back and recalls the events from the night before when Finland gushed happily to him that Sealand is standing strong, proving himself to the world that he is indeed an independent nation. His smile widens, almost reaching to what it used to be. They have all survived to live another day...Well at least his brothers have. He lets out a weak, choked sounding laugh, a thin trail of blood running from the corner of his mouth and down his chin.

_So this is where it ends for me..._

His body lays battered and broken underneath another cold, dead body, whether it is an ally or an enemy he does not know or once again care. What he does know however, is that the weight of the soldier on top of him is slowly suffocating him. He slowly lets his grip on his axe weaken and then disappear all together as he feels what little energy he has left seep away along with the blood that pours out from seemingly every part of his body. He groans inaudibly as he summons the rest of what's left of his strength and pushes the body's dead weight off of him. He isn't sure how he ended up like this. All he remembers was hearing the cheers of his and Norway's armies as they rejoiced in victory and watched their enemies retreat in defeat, and then nothing. He lets a shaky sigh escape his lips, and he breaths in deeply. He begins to cough violently from the action and his body spasms in pain, his various wounds only tearing further and dying the ground a darker shade of red. Blood splatters onto his chest as he continues to cough harshly, and he finds he can no longer breath. He can feel blood clog his airways, and he claws at his throat, trying to make himself swallow. He knows it won't be long before he chokes on his own blood, and his long and painful life as a country will end.

_I never got to say goodbye..._

Tears well up in the dying Danish mans eyes at the thought of never again getting the chance to tell Norway how much he loves him or hold his hand under the table at world meetings or kiss him passionately when no one is watching or hold him tightly in his arms as they fall asleep after a long day of work, Norway cuddling into his chest...His tears fall freely now as these thoughts run through his head, and he continues to thrash and claw at his throat. He stops, and his body goes limp, his terror-filled eyes staring up at the black clouds gathering in the sky above him, his strangled gasps for air the only noise that can be heard throughout the battlefield. His tears continue to slide down his dirt smudged cheeks, leaving trails of clean, paling skin.

_I don't want to die!_

"Matthias! Where are you?!"

Norway's voice rings out across the battlefield, filled with worry and anguish. Denmark's head turns in the direction of his lovers voice in pure joy, his lips spreading into a smile despite his weakening state. He sees a bloody Norway whipping his head around desperately trying to find him and continues to yell out for Denmark.

"Matthias, please! Answer me!"

Denmark opens his mouth to call out to him, to tell him he is alright, but nothing comes out but blood, and he coughs from the strain of trying to speak. He tries again, but it only leads to another painful coughing session.

_Lukas!_

Norway's eyes widen, and his legs take off in the direction of the coughing, running faster than he ever thought possible and collapses to his knees beside the Dane.

"No...O-Oh god, p-please no..."

Norway trembles as he rests the upper half of Denmark's bloodied body on his lap and cradles his head in his arms, one shaking hand cupping Denmark's cheek gingerly. Denmark's eyes flutter closed as his eyelids grow heavy from exhaustion, and Norway lets a broken sob wrack his body as he strokes the dying Danes cheek, and he kisses his forehead, trying to get him to open his eyes once more.

"D-Don't you dare l-leave me! N-Not after we have come t-this far! O-Open your e-eyes!" Norway sobs as he continues to kiss Denmark's cold face, his tears mixing with the Danes.

A gasp slips through Denmark's lips and he coughs again, trying to clear his airways of the never-ending onslaught of blood. His now open eyes meet Norway's, and he moves one hand to cover the one the Norwegian has placed on his cheek. He opens his mouth to speak, but the Norwegian man places one finger over the Danes lips to keep him from trying.

"S-Shhh...D-Don't talk. E-Everything will be alright, y-you'll see. W-We will all take care of you, m-me, Berwald, Tino, and E-Emil. Y-You're going to be a-alright!" Norway's voice cracks, and his cries grow louder as he shushes Denmark, unable to believe his own words of comfort.

Denmark's heart breaks a little more with each sob that escapes his beloved Norwegians lips, and he intertwines his fingers with the smaller nations hand and squeezes it gently. Norway blinks and looks down at his lover, his own heart shattering at the sight of the dying Danish man, but despite how painful it is to watch, he stares at him intently as he attempts to speak. Blood pours out of the Dane's mouth making it impossible for him to utter a sound, but the Norwegian reads his lips.

_I love you, Lukas...I'm sorry..._

Norway holds Denmark tighter and strokes his hair back in a soothing way as he cries into him.

"I-I love you too, M-Matthias! Y-You didn't do anything w-wrong! I-I should be sorry! I-I tried to find you..!"

_..._

Norway's teary eyes widen, and he looks at Denmark's face, his eyes now closed, body cold and unmoving.

"No...No...NO, NO, NO! MATTHIAS, OPEN YOUR EYES! IDIOT! YOU MIGHT NEVER WAKE UP! I SAID OPEN YOUR EYES! MATTHIAS!"

The Norwegians pained screams echo loudly across the battlefield as he sobs uncontrollably into his dead lovers chest.

Denmark was gone, and he wasn't ever going to come back.


End file.
